diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Malthael
"Much uncertainty surrounds the archangel Malthael. Once the calm guiding hand of wisdom, he was lost to us the moment the Worldstone disappeared. Unable to fathom that catastrophic event, he abandoned Heaven. His departure has created a colossal fracture within the council, one that to this day remains unrepaired." Selathiel, writing on Malthael Malthael, Archangel of Wisdom (at times referred to as "the silent angel") was a member of the Angiris Council and its most mysterious member.Book of Cain He is a gaunt figure, wearing black robes and a black breastplate.The Art of Diablo III He served as the guiding hand and first among equals on the Angiris Council. Biography The Great Conflict As with the rest of the Heavenly Host and its leaders, Malthael participated in the Great Conflict and played a crucial role in it. A case in point was when he and his fellow angels bested demonic forces led by Diablo on a world in the realm of Pandemonium. Malthael easily deflected the demons' attacks and used his weapons to immobilize Diablo himself. However, Imperius's hotheadedness led to the Lord of Terror being struck down rather than being taken prisoner. Malthael remained silent the entire time. The Sin War "Whatever the choice in the end, it does not matter for me....I abstain." Malthael abstains from judging Sanctuary Not all minions of Heaven and Hell were content to be bound by the Great Conflict. The result was that under the leadership of the angel Inarius and demon Lilith, a number of rogues stole the Worldstone and created their own realm—Sanctuary. Malthael became consumed with discovering where the artifact had disapeared to, and as the Angel of Wisdom, was tortured by his inability to find it. The coupling of angel and demon would lead to the rise of the nephalem. Following Sanctuary's creation, while it was originally hidden from the High Heavens, Malthael's mood darkened. Deckard Cain would later speculate that the existance of the nephalem clouded Malthael's vision or opened his eyes to a new truth, or that there was a connection between the nephalem and Malthael's chalice that the angel became aware of. Regardless, Sanctuary's existance became known, and the Angiris Council convened to discuss its fate and that of its inhabitants. Malthael abstained from voting, but the end result was that Sanctuary and its denziens would be allowed to exist, free to choose their own path.The Veiled Prophet Wisdom's End "Wisdom shall be lost." An excerpt from the Prophecy of the End of Days, speculated by Cain to relate to Malthael Malthael disappeared after the destruction of the Worldstone. His departure broke the unity of the Angiris Council. Some speculated that he haunts the silent halls of Pandemonium, seeking answers to the unknowable mysteries of life and death. Regardless, after Diablo's defeat in his siege of the High Heavens, a now mortal Tyrael took Malthael's place as the Aspect of Wisdom.Diablo III, Act IV Personality and Traits Malthael is an intelligent and noble being who was once said to cherish all life. It is said when he speaks, all are silent to listen. However, he came to be regarded as melancholy, evasive and even frightening. He rarely speaks, is slow to anger and can be ponderous and slow to act, but was revered by other angels for his insight. When he does speak, his voice is said to have enraptured other angels through its melody and the wisdom it conveys. However, as his demenour darkened, his voice became chilling and could provoke thoughts of forboding and feelings of angst. Mendeln was one such example, Malthael's voice filling him with thoughts of permenant, empty death. Abilities Wisdom is/was Malthael's aspect, and he is bound to see all things. He so derives it from Calad'ar, the Chalice of Wisdom. While Malthael is slow to anger, he is still a peerless combatant. Wielding a pair of sickle swords,Wrath he can deflect enemy attacks with only the slightest use of force. References Category:Angiris Council